Devil Woman
by prouvaires
Summary: The next emotions challenge fic. Caitlyn tempts Nate in an attempt to win a bet. One-shot.


**Author note:**

**I realised I probably ought to say which emotion I'm doing at the beginning of each one-shot. Oopsies!**

**So this is ****Lust**

"Caitlyn!" he growled angrily. She awarded him nothing but a sly look, and carried on dancing.

"Caitlyn, please!" he tried again.

"Oh, Nate, does my dancing bother you?"

"Yes," he replied shortly, trying to keep his eyes on her face and away from her body. She realised this and moved her face so she was looking up at him through her lashes. Then she started to dance her way towards him, her hips swaying and shaking to the music. His eyes flickered downwards momentarily but he caught himself.

"Caitlyn …" it came out as more of a groan this time, and Caitlyn smiled, her face glowing with satisfaction.

"Does this mean I win?" she asked seductively, moving so she was almost pressed right up against him, but leaving a hair's-breadth of space between them. Nate groaned again, pushing her away.

"No! Go away, you devil woman."

She laughed, the child-like sound at odds with the lustful expression in her eyes.

"Devil woman," he repeated as she started to pull her jumper off slowly. He shut his eyes and turned, intending to walk out the door and upstairs. However, he misjudged his turn and walked quite hard into a wall. Caitlyn let out a shout of laughter and moved over to help him up.

"Come on, lover boy, you know you can't resist your girlfriend's womanly wiles," she said, tracing a hand down his chest. He remained still, his eyes screwed shut.

"If you keep talking about yourself in the third person I'll get _really _annoyed."

"Oh yeah, because you're not already," she countered sarcastically, grinning. He clenched his jaw. She could see the strain he was under and smirked.

"I'm going to win," she announced, and he shook his head furiously.

"No, you won't. I've got an hour to go and then I can kiss you all I want. So I'm going to go lock myself in a closet for an hour and then come out. But if you want to kiss me first, be my guest."

She tapped his nose with a finger, and he flinched. "No, because then I would lose. And Caitlyn Gellar _never _loses."

He smirked, this time.

"Oh yeah?"

He opened one eye the tiniest crack, but she was standing there in just a clinging vest-top and shorts, so he snapped it closed again.

"Devil woman," he repeated for the third time, but faintly.

"Is that my new nickname, Natey-boy?" she teased, and his eyes flew open.

"_Don't _call me that!"

"Why not, Natey?"

"Because it's annoying!"

"Well, I won't shut up 'til you kiss me. Natey, Natey, Natey ……."

There was a short pause.

"That won't work, Gellar. You don't have the attention span to keep it up."

"So we're using _surnames _now are we, Taylor?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"You shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! MY GIRLFRIEND HAS BEEN POSSESSED BY THE DEVIL!" Nate yelled furiously, and Caitlyn laughed out loud.

"I think I'm winning," she said sweetly, eying his trousers noticeably. He stormed out of the door and up the stairs. "Off for a cold shower are we, Taylor?" she called up after him, and he responded in a very un-gentlemanly way.

Thirty minutes later, Nate came downstairs. His hair was wet and he was wearing fresh clothes. Caitlyn was sitting on the kitchen table, wearing even less than she had been last time he saw her.

"Why the bloody hell are you in a bikini?" He asked her, trying to ignore her state of undress. She slid off the table with a grin.

"We're going swimming at Shane and Mitchie's! C'mon, we're late."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him out into the back garden, over the fence and onto Shane and Mitchie's patio. Nate watched her bum swing as he walked along behind her and started repeating "thirty minutes, thirty minutes," under his breath as they followed the sounds of a party to the poolside. There were easily twenty people or more standing around or chatting. Nate let go of Caitlyn's hand and went to the poolhouse to borrow some swimming shorts off Shane, who kept a drawer-full for anyone who came swimming. He changed into them quickly, then went back out to the party. He recognised most faces: Ella and Peggy were there, as well as Barren and that other kid, plus the girl that hung around with them, Lola. Also Tess Tyler, which was a bit of a shock. He saw Caitlyn standing talking to Mitchie so he went over to them.

"Hey. Caitlyn told me you won't kiss her. I think you're being mean." Mitchie informed him, and he narrowed his eyes at Caitlyn. However, a couple of other girls heard and joined in the conversation.

"You won't kiss your _girlfriend?_ Hey everyone, Nate won't kiss Caitlyn!"

The crowd gathered round and started poking fun at Nate, who stood glaring at Caitlyn. She had a doleful expression on her face, milking it for all she was worth.

Eventually the pressure proved too much for Nate, as Caitlyn had known it would, and he gathered her up to him and kissed her long and hard. The crowd cheered and she grinned as they broke apart.

"I win, Taylor! Now you have to take me on a shopping spree at Victoria's Secret!"

The crowd cheered even louder. Nate just kissed her again.

"I don't care. A day is far too long to go without kissing you."

She dimpled up at him, and he smiled down at her.

"I love you, Taylor."

"And I love you, you devil woman."


End file.
